


Let Me Treat You

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autistic Reader, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: After having a rough day at work, your boyfriend, Prompto, decides to try and distract you from your woes with a little frisky business.





	Let Me Treat You

The sun was going down as you watched the scenery through the window. You were never really good at looking people in the eye as it was, but especially at this moment you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to look at your boyfriend. Your mind was heavy and it made it hard to stay involved in the conversation.

 

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it didn’t escape his notice. Prompto knew you had trouble with looking people in the eye, but learned at this point you at least looked in someone’s general direction.

 

_Something was bothering you._

 

“Y/N?” He gently tried to coax you to look at him. He tilted his head a little to get a better look at your face, though not in a way to force eye contact. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

You rapped your fingers on your desk, trying to get the nervous energy you were feeling out of you.“It’s… not a big deal. I’m sorry, could you please repeat what you last said, Prompto?”

 

He frowned, adjusting himself in the chair next to you.“Sure I could but… please, I really wanna know what’s bothering you.” He thought for a moment.“I know it bugs you but… the way you’re moving your head and your eyes….”

 

You stop rapping your fingers and swivel in your chair to face him. You weren’t fond of the fact other people could read you when you couldn’t really do the same. It was like you were an open book and other people were such a mystery. But, at least with him…well…

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

“If I minded I wouldn’t be asking. And you’re my girl. If anything’s got you down, I want to be there for you.” He stretched out a hand, hovering it over yours in a silent request. You took it, and he wrapped his fingers around yours and stroked the back of your hand with his thumb.

 

“Prompto… are you…” You hesitated.“Do you… do you think I’m childish?”

 

He blinked, furrowing his brow.“No. If anything you’re more mature than I am in a lot of ways.” He paused for a moment, thinking hard before he continued. “Are you worried that people think you are?”

 

“Well… yeah, I am. Especially after today.” You bunched up the cloth of your skirt in your free hand. “Everyone kept talking over me and down to me at the meeting at work. I know I’m the youngest one there, but for the Astral’s sakes, I’m in my twenties!” You tightened your grip on his hand slightly. “And I tried to talk to one of my supervisors who was still around afterwards and they said… well, yelled at me that I was… behaving like a child. That my ideas were incredibly naive and I should keep them to myself.”

 

The tone in your voice made it very clear that those words  _stung_.

  
  
“I… geez that sounds awful. I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he sighed. “Honestly, I can’t really see how any of what they said is true. I know you. Maybe your viewpoint is different than theirs are… but that doesn’t mean you’re acting like a kid.”

 

You huffed letting yourself lean in a bit and rest your head on Prompto’s shoulder. It was warm, supportive, and made you feel at least a little better. “Well, I suppose that’s true. Mr. Opus is more of the cynical sort. But, what he said really go under my skin. Sometimes I do worry that because I’m different and I think differently that people think it’s a reason to ignore my ideas or what I want.” You pressed your cheek against him, sighing softly.

 

“Hey, come ‘ere.” He reached out his other hand to lift up your chin. “Don’t let it bother you, okay? What he said was totally wrong.”

 

“I… I know but, I’m not sure…”

 

A slight smile crept up on Prompto’s face. Ideas were starting to float into his mind, although one stood out that made him feel a little warmer underneath his clothes. “Actually, I was just thinking that maybe what you needed was to get your mind off of it.”

 

You nodded in agreement. “I suppose a distraction will do…”

 

He face returned to being serious, only for a moment.“I’ve got an idea but… whatever you want to do, just ask, okay?”

 

You raised your eyebrows in curiosity. “Well, what might you have in mind? With a vague answer like that I can’t help but be curious.”

 

He leaned in just a little, turning his head so he could gently press his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut and you leaned into the kiss. His lips started to pull your attention away from your anxieties, replacing it with a rosy haze. You very much liked where this was going so far. Getting lost in some affection from him would certainly take your mind off of things.

 

Prompto pressed a little more, becoming more passionate in the kiss in response to your reciprocation. The taste of your lips was always so sweet, the feeling of your soft lips something that enticed him, something that he wanted more of. The two of you adjusted to become better situated, barely parting lips before they melded into one another again. His tongue gently teased at your lower lip. Without a second thought you parted them slightly and allowed his tongue to slide into your mouth and entangle you further in the kiss.

 

But, just as you were feeling warmth beginning to flush within you, he withdrew, leaving you feeling somewhat bereft. You started to lean in to take his lips again, but he let go of your hand and moved both his hands to stop you.

 

“I want… well… what I’d like to do is make you feel as amazing as you  _are_.” His eyes briefly glanced over to the bed behind the two of you. “Surely that’d make you forget all about it. Again, it’s up to you, though.”

 

It took you a moment to register what he was suggesting. “O-oh. Right.” A blush crept up on your face little by little. It hadn’t been the first thing on your mind. But the suggestion of it certainly had your mind thinking in a particular direction.

 

One that was certainly not an unwelcome one right now.

 

Quite the opposite in fact. And the thought stirred the beginnings of a knot of tension inside of you.

  
  
“Well…” You paused, your blush blooming and tinging your cheeks a soft pink. “Could you tell me more about what you’d like to do to make me feel amazing?”

 

A particular image hung in Prompto’s mind, and the thought of it made him feel warm with the stirrings of arousal in him. But he was finding it difficult to put into words, as much as he’d love to paint you a picture. He stood up from the chair, taking one of your hands in his.

 

“I… would you object if I showed you instead?” He hesitated a moment, looking at you with slight concern. “If you don’t want to then, that’s fine. And just ask me to stop if it’s too much or something you don’t like.”

 

You stood up, blush not leaving your face. “Alright, I promise I’ll tell you. Show me, then. Please, Prompto?”

 

The sound of your last two words sounded wonderful coming from your lips. With a gentle nod, he guided you over to your bed. In a flash, he took your lips again. But he didn’t stay there long, moving up to your ear, leaving a loving trail of kisses from the shell of your ear to the nape of your neck.

 

You laughed a little at the gentle sensation, but felt the knot in you tighten a little his hands tugged at the buttons on your shirt. You tried to help him, feeling time passing tortuously slowly until the buttons on your shirt were undone and he was able to pull it off of you.

 

He started to become a little more lustful in his kisses as he trailed his tongue in between kisses down your neck, even nipping at the skin ever so slightly with his teeth.

 

“Mm” A soft noise fell from your lips as you tried to pull away his jacket and remove his shirt.

 

He took your hand in his, whispering softly against your skin. “Let me treat you.” He gently insisted, before reaching around your back to unclasp your bra. It took him a little bit, fiddling with the hooks. But he managed and it was a wonderful sensation to feel the bare skin underneath once he succeeded.

 

No, he had no intention of you doing anything to him, in spite of the fact that he was starting to feel himself starting to grow a little tight in his jeans. This was about you and making you feel good, so much so that you’d forget any ill thing someone had spoken of you.

 

He pulled and slid your bra from your shoulders, casting it aside. “…Astrals, you always look so wonderful Y/N.” He paused, realizing what he wanted to do next wouldn’t be easy if the two of you were still standing up. “Would you… lie down?”

 

You obliged, sliding back, at first sitting down before laying down on your back, splayed out for him and your legs hanging over the side. “Like this?”

 

“Perfect,” he murmured, removing his jacket and shirt and casting them aside.

 

You frowned a little. He had refused to let you undress him before, and yet he proceeded to take off his shirt now. He noticed your frown, and furrowed his brow in concern.

 

“What’s wrong?”

  
  
You tilted your head slightly.“Why did you take off your shirt when you didn’t want me to do so before?”

 

“Oh…well, as I said, I want to treat of you.” He replied. “I wanna make this about you, and making you feel good. Is that alright?”

 

Concern painted your face a moment. “What about you, Prompto? Won’t you be frustrated if I’m not doing anything for you?”

 

At the question, he smiled, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine, Y/N. Besides, if I make you feel wonderful well…” He slowly started to crawl towards you on the bed, using one hand to support himself. He leaned in, whispering in your ear. “…That’ll make me feel wonderful too.”

 

You didn’t need to worry, he thought. Taking care of you would take care of him.

 

He resumed his kissing and nipping along your neck, this time on the opposite side, moving down to your shoulder. He slightly swirled his tongue in between each kiss, each little graze of his teeth against your soft and supple skin.

 

His ministrations caused another noise to fall from your lips, in the form of a soft, pleasured whimper. The sound was like music to him, causing him to smile against you before continuing on. He loved to make sounds come forth from you. Every whimper, every pleasured sigh, every moan…

 

A hand gently trailed up your side, causing you to shiver from his touch. His fingers reached the curve of your breast, causing your breathing to hitch. The knot of pleasure in you only grew deeper.

 

“Mmm… _P-Prompto_ …” You softly pleaded. “Please… touch me more.”

 

He eagerly obliged you, feeling the shape of your breast in his hand and circling your nipple gently with his thumb. He continued to trail kisses down you, starting to make his way down your chest. Continuing to fondle and tease the soft mound of your flesh, his mouth continued down until he was just starting to dip beneath your waist.

 

Your insides twitched in anticipation. A mental image started to bubble out of your thoughts, presenting the delicious idea of Prompto’s mouth continuing further down to your heat.Your toes curled.  _Was he going to do that?_

 

The truth was, your relationship with him had only taken on this aspect recently. So such an experience while wanted would be new.

 

Assuming that’s even what was on his mind.

 

Defying your expectations, he instead started working his way back up turning his attention to your other breast left neglected so far by his hands. You squirmed a little, feeling a little frustrated that Prompto hadn’t continued down his original path. The knot of pleasure in you was tightening, your body wanting more from him.

 

A needy whine escaped from you. You turned your gaze down, meeting his eyes, you saw how pleased he looked at your reactions. You couldn’t help but wonder if he was intending to continue to tease you as he was.

 

“Prompto…” You breathed his name as he continued his ministrations. He moved his hand from your breast, trailing down your side to your hip, before running his fingers along your thigh. This elicited another whine, making a smirk tug at his lips.

  
  
“Yes, Y/N?” he asked, hoping to coax you into telling him what you wanted him to do.  
  
“Please, I need you to… go lower….” Your face and body were starting to become flushed from arousal. His eyes glinted a moment before darkening with lust at the sight of what he was doing to you.

 

“I see. Alright, if it’s what you want.”

 

First, he pulled your skirt and panties down, freeing you from them and discarding them. His hand traveled to your inner thigh, gently prying one leg apart from the other. You shifted slightly, opening your legs further to him, revealing yourself, already slick with arousal.

 

“Wow, you’re already so wet…” He remarked, before resuming his trail of kisses, his hand trailing and pinching at the plump and sensitive skin of your inner thighs, inching ever closer to your sex.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He whispered gently, reverently between kisses. “I’m so glad I can make you feel this way.”

 

One of your hands curled, fisting in the bedsheets underneath you, the other reaching for him. Your fingers found his blond locks, threading through them lovingly.

 

You could hear a momentary hitch in his breath at your touch, briefly causing him to pause in his actions. But he continued, his fingers finding their way and teasing at your entrance. His trail of kisses came to your thighs, and he continued to kiss and nip along them.

 

A moan finally found its way out of you, and you leaned your head back. “Gods…” As the word fell from your lips, you felt his fingers brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves at your clit.

 

“Ahn!”

 

Your cry caused him to run a finger over the sensitive nub once more before he started to tease inside of you, only one finger to start moving in and out of you. More moans and whimpers escaped from your lips and you couldn’t help it when you arched your back a little.

 

“Prompto…!”

 

He continued his ministrations, taking care before slowly adding a second digit. The sensation made you feel even tighter on the inside and it was driving you  _mad_.

 

His lips left your thighs, hovering above as his breath tickled your skin and he smiled at the sound of his handiwork before fully pulling back further to look at you. He took care to continue teasing you with his fingers, but he so wanted to fully admire the sight of you, flushed and aroused and squirming for him.

 

“You look so delicious right now, Y/N. In fact,” He paused. “I want to  _taste_ you.” He confessed his desire, looking to you for an answer and gauge your reaction. His blue eyes looked to you, watching your face carefully.

 

Now your face couldn’t possibly be any more flushed. You recalled the mental image that had flashed across your vision. “A-actually, I had thought of that but… I didn’t really know you were thinking the same. You said you’d show me how you’d make me feel good after all.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s almost like we were on the same wavelength.”

 

“Maybe so,” you mused, hand still clinging to the sheets. “Well, I’m really enjoying this. You’re doing so well and… I’d like you to continue.” Your voice faltered, almost on the cusp of a whine at the last turn of phrase. “I… I just hope I taste good.”

 

For a moment he stopped, your praise giving him pause. He briefly shifted, placing a kiss to your inner thigh. He then turned his gaze back to you, his eyes hooded, expression a mix of reverence and want.

 

“You’ll taste as good as you look, I’m sure of it.”

 

He then started kissing a line along your thigh, his tongue trailing until he slowly came upon your entrance, teasing and tasting at the already sensitive mound. Your hands tensed, both on his head and on the bed below. You were already so wet, so sensitive, and the knot of pleasure in your core was so  _tight_. Reflexively, you pressed against him, wanting him so badly to move and for him to use his tongue.

 

Prompto teased you only a little longer before withdrawing his fingers. It left you feeling wanting, but only for a moment before you felt his tongue slide into you. You arched your back again, bucking a bit against him.

 

His mouth was occupied on his ministrations, leaving him unable to give a verbal reply at the moment. But the sounds you made and your hand running through his hair were a sensory symphony to him. His fingers returned, an accompaniment to his impassioned licking and stroking.

 

He took his time with you, wanting you to feel all sort of sensations and drive you wild. He even at points would move to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves of your clit, or brush over it with his fingers. Now that more than anything helped pushed you further and further to climax, and make moans and whines fly from your lips, pleading for him and for release.

 

“Mmmh…Prompto… gods you feel so good… f-…  _f-fuck._ …”

 

You were getting so close to coming that you couldn’t help it when you threw your head back and shut your eyes. Every sensation felt so good and you felt it all building up inside of you.

 

“I’m… I’m so…c-close….Prompto…P-Prompto…!!!”

 

You hit your peak, orgasm cresting and washing over you. One more ecstatic cry of his name came forth from your lips, followed by a hushed gasp as you felt the ripples of pleasure continue to emanate from inside of you. The high lingered, taking its time to dissipate.

 

Prompto took a moment before he raised himself from between your legs, enjoying the taste of your essence on his tongue. When he came up, his expression was slowly shifting, adoration becoming mixed in with lust and passion.

 

He crawled up onto the bed, cupping your cheek and pulling you up for a passionate kiss, your taste still upon his lips. He lingered for a moment, withdrawing so he could look at you, to see your expression of contentment in your haze as you came down from the high.

 

“So… how are you feeling?” He asked, briefly tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

 

It took you a moment before you were able to form a coherent thought and put words together. You looked at him, contented smile curling on your face.

 

“Absolutely… blissful.”

 

He smiled, lying down on his side and running his finger through your hair affectionately.

 

“Good.” That’s what he hoped for after all. Make you forget about what was troubling you. At least for the moment.

 

A moment he admittedly wanted to prolong, if he could.

 

“You know,” he leaned in a little, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “We don’t have to stop here.” His hand moved from your hair, trailing idly down your body.

 

“If you like… we could go for another round.” He looked to you expectantly. Truth was, he himself had gotten worked up hearing your lewd moans and his name on your lips like a prayer. He’d understand if you said no but, he certainly hoped you would say yes.

 

You were quite sensitive now, but by no means tired out or overloaded. In fact…

 

“A second round sounds good to me. Although this time,” your voice trailed off as you noticed the bulge that had formed in his pants, a sign of his own arousal straining against the fabric.

 

“Maybe I can have your cock instead of your tongue?”

 

Your hand lazily ran across his crotch and stroked him. It made his breathing hitch, his hand almost instinctively going to unzip himself.

 

“Please?” you asked, almost slightly pleading.

 

He smirked, slowly pulling the zipper. “Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr, but decided this deserved to go on AO3 as well. This was my first time writing a full length erotica/smut piece, and I'm very thankful to my friend who was willing to beta this for me.


End file.
